Touch My Spark
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When she finds her boyfriend is cheating on her, Dana runs into the Autobots and finds someone else to love. Written by guestsurprise per request of CherryBloom123. I only posted it for them. Rated M.


**CherryBloom123, who owns Dana, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Touch My Spark**

Dana was so excited about her grades that she had just received from school! She was at the top of her class and she couldn't wait to tell everyone about it, especially her boyfriend. She ran to his house and just as she walked up to the door, she saw him sitting with another girl. He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Dana…this is my friend…,"

"Friend?" Dana asked suspiciously.

"Oh Tommy, you silly boy. I'm his girlfriend," The blond responded. Dana's whole face fell.

"There must be a mistake. I'm his girlfriend!" Dana growled. After a few moments of arguing, Dana stormed off and threw her papers on the ground. She found herself standing at a truck stop in the middle of the other vehicles. She thought it was strange that she didn't see the owners of the cars and trucks, but she then dismissed the idea. She sat down on the ground and let her papers fall on the ground.

"It doesn't matter…no one would care about my grades anyway," she said quietly.

"So young and yet so upset," a young voice cooed. Dana jumped up and looked around, but no one was there.

"Why did you have to say anything?" A slightly snappy voice responded.

"Because I think she could use some cheering up," the cheery voice responded. Dana now was afraid. She began to back up and then looked to her horror to see that all of the trucks and cars were moving towards her on their own!

"S-Stay back!" She screamed.

"Don't fear us…," a deep voice cooed. Dana stopped dead in her tracks. She recognized that deep baritone voice. It belonged to only one person, rather one Autobot. Optimus Prime.

"Y-You all must be the Autobots! I've heard about you on the news. I'm Dana," she said quietly.

"Yes…we are…and it is a pleasure to meet you Dana," the deep voice responded as he transformed into his Autobot form and walked towards her. Her face turned a deep red and she couldn't even look at him in the face. He knelt down near her and gave her a gentle smile.

"One as young as you should not be out here alone; come back to headquarters with me and we can see about getting you home," he smiled. Dana nodded and let him pick her up.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commanded. And with those words, they headed home.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"This place is wonderful; I wish I could stay forever," she said quietly as she was walking around.

"Well, why don't you?" Bumblebee asked as he walked nearby her.

"I don't want to be in the way…," she said softly.

"You wouldn't be…," a voice responded. Dana spun around and saw Optimus towering over her and giving her a big smile.

"B-But…,"

"Come. I wish to show you something," he said as he picked her up and carried her to the window. He then brought her up to his spark and let her rest her head on him. She heard the strong beating of his spark and then she felt him kiss her forehead.

"I-I apologize…," he began.

"Please, don't. I have always wanted to meet you and to be close to you…,"

"I just feel this strong feeling towards you…I can't control myself," he said softly as he let her kiss him on his large lips. She felt him moan in pleasure and then he lay down and let her rest on his abdomen. He then let his finger run gently over her head. "You are of age; with time and if you accept me, it is possible," he said as he cocked a curious brow.

"What will be possible, Optimus?"

"You will be my mate. That is…if you accept me…," he said softly. Dana then jumped on him and hugged his face.

"Of course I will! I love you!"

"Love is a term that we don't use on Cybertron, but I do love you too, Dana," he cooed. Optimus then stood up to his full height and then picked her up too.

"Now then, we must prepare."

"For what, my dear?" Dana smiled as he let him large lips kiss her face and his fingers caress her shoulders.

"Our mating ceremony; there are many rituals that we must complete and by the time we are done, you will be ready to be my mate," he smiled.

"Are they dangerous?"

"No…this is the first of them," he cooed as he then let her massage the top of his spark. His baritone voiced groaned louder in pleasure and she then felt his spark beating twice as fast.

"Optimus…did I?"

"Yes, my dear Dana…you're causing my spark to overload on that emotion you call…love…," he chuckled as he let her continue to caress his spark.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: CherryBloom123, I hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
